


All we asked for was a simple vacation!

by Razial



Series: The Vacation Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: The meeting turns into a fight for survival and the group learns some valuable information.





	

All we asked for was a simple vacation!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters connected to it, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters connected to it and I do not own Lara Croft or any of the characters connected to it. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters connected. They all belong to whoever created them or own the rights to them.

Pairing: Harry/Cho/Katie and Xander/Lara/Prue

Summary: The meeting turns into a fight for survival and the group learns some valuable information.

++++

(Croft vacation house)

Xander paced around and was still going over the fight they had just taken a part in only three hours before. Twice now, since this supposed vacation had started, they had ended up facing trouble. What he wanted to know was how these people were finding them. They had taken precautions before coming here, which were supposed to have hidden them, but clearly they had failed.

 

"Alex, do try and relax," Lara's voice finally snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at her. "This time we were not the target. Harry and his companions were," she reminded him gently.

 

He knew she was right, but something kept him from believing they would not run into trouble again, he rubbed his eyes and finally sat down, as Prue walked back into the room, still wet from her shower and still covered only by a towel. He took a few moments to admire his lover who only spared him a small amused glance before going to change. He then turned his attention back to Lara who was still waiting for him to say something.

 

"I know Lara," he finally said after releasing a sigh. "But this vacation is not at all shaping up to be as relaxing as I had hoped it would be," he admitted.

 

Lara nodded her head in agreement at that, even she was a little let down by not having time to truly relax. The last couple of years had been exciting and she had enjoyed the challenges they had gone against, but they had also been dangerous and tiring. This vacation was the first one the three of them had taken in four years. They had been in constant combat and they all needed a break.

 

She took a few steps and dropped next to Xander on the sofa and quickly curled up into his side, maybe when they met up with Harry and his companions they could sort this mess out and stop any further attempts on their lives and then they could enjoy the remainder of their vacation. Prue soon returned, now wearing her favorite black silk nightgown and curled up against his other side, this made him forget the troubles of the day and he finally began to relax.

 

"We are not been tracked Alex," Prue said. "The spells my sisters and I cast before we started our vacation are still active, and they mask our presence from nearly all other types of tracking us," she explained. "That demon on the plane could have found us by luck or some means we do not yet know and as for this Draco. He was clearly after Harry and we just happened to be in the way," she assured him.

 

"I agree," Lara put in. "We will keep our eyes open, but for now I say we try and enjoy ourselves," she added. "If we run into more trouble then we will look into other ways of masking our presence or even track down who might be selling out our locations," she continued.

 

"But to do that, we would have to find out how they found us in the first place," Xander countered.

 

"And we will, but only if it is proven we have been found by one of our enemies," Lara responded with a smile. "For now we operate on the notion our vacation has just gotten off on the wrong foot," she finished.

 

Prue smirked as she watched Alex try and come up with a counter before sighing and nodding his head in agreement. She knew he did not like mysteries and this had to be annoying to him, but for now they did not know they were being deliberately hunted. So until they did, they would try and enjoy themselves and just be on their guard. At least so far they had not been on their own in getting into trouble.

 

It seemed off to her that two groups of people from clearly similar backgrounds on a vacation ended up in so much trouble. She wondered what it was about them that attracted the first demon into attacking them on the plane. The demons she and her sisters were used to dealing with did not risk exposing themselves to the outside world, but this one had indeed risked it, but why? She sighed, as she relaxed a bit more and tried to think of better things. Her hand clasped Lara's across Alex's chest, whilst he brought his arms around them both and drew them closer to himself.

 

+++

 

(Bell Spanish home)

 

Harry relaxed on his bed and was trying to get over the fact that not three hours ago he had killed his school rival Draco Malfoy. He should have known better than to have let the little bastard live, but at the time in question he had felt little threat from the runt and he had bigger things to focus on, like Voldemort and his Death Eaters, still Draco was dead now and he would never threaten anyone again, especially not those he loved.

 

He turned on his side as he wondered how Draco had tracked him down, as they had all cast spells on themselves to stop them from being tracked, plus there was the problem of where Draco acquired his demon helper. To many unanswered questions he thought and what were Xander and his companion's connection to all of this? Why were they always around when trouble started, that first demon on the plane was not just after him and the girls, but Xander and his friends as well, he was sure of that, but why? Was someone behind all of this or was it all just a coincidence and they were just used to being on the end of someone's plots.

 

As Katie and Cho walked back into the room after they had showered and changed he decided to forget the problems these questions raised at the moment. They planned to meet Xander and his friends tomorrow so maybe then they could find some answers. For now he should relax and as the girls curled up against him, he did just that. They were here for a vacation and that was what he hopefully intended to have.

 

+++

 

(Darkened room)

 

He leaned back against his chair as he read over the reports from his spies, who had watched the fight at the palace. So Malfoy had failed just as he suspected he might. Standing up he walked over to a nearby window, disgusted he had even attempted to aid the weak willed idiot by handing him control of one of his most powerful demons, still Potter and Harris did not know who was stalking them.

 

That still gave him the advantage and he would pick more carefully next time on just who to send after them. He supposed after all they had survived so far, that he should not be so shocked they had come out alive from the attacks so far. Pouring himself a drink he went back to his desk and read over a list of names of people, who would want to kill either Potter or Harris. Finally finding one he believed capable of the task he smiled and ordered his second to find the person and offer them the contract. Leaning back in his chair he knew time was running out slowly for him to succeed, he needed the lord of vampires and the guardian out of the way before he could enter the magical world and locate the seal that would open the Hellmouth permanently and ensure his ascension to demonhood.

 

Unlike the late Mayor of Sunnydale he was not so cocky as to reveal himself to be on such a mission to his enemies. No he preferred working from the shadows. The ancient seal would ensure that he was transformed at the exact moment he opened the Hellmouth. He had spent years searching for information on it. Now he was close, but he could not do anything whilst Potter and Harris lived, removing their lovers was just a bonus to him, but more than enough incentive to get their enemies to try killing them for him, so he was not exposed.

Downing his drink in one go he looked up, as his second returned and he was pleased to note that right behind him was a tall man, wearing a black trench coat and had bleached blond hair, clearly he had chosen to take the job.

 

"I am pleased you could aid us," he said. "Anything you want or need for your task my second will prepare for you," he stated as the figure lit up a cigarette.

 

"A couple of dozen strong vampires and a few demons," the figure replied, his accent clearly English. "That should put that weakling Harris and his two whores in the ground," he chuckled.

 

"Do not get overconfident," the man warned, annoyed that his new pawn was not taking this seriously enough. "I have already seen two of my chosen killed because they were too cocky and sure of themselves. You are not just fighting Harris and his women, but two vampiric witches and a wizard," he warned.

"They are of a breed never seen before, so I advise you to be more careful in how you do this. Disappointing me is a bad idea," he threatened.

 

"You clearly have no idea who I am mate," the figure sneered. "I'll get the job done," he assured him, before turning and leaving the room to prepare.

 

"Master, do you think the vampire is the best chance to remove your foes?" his second spoke up slightly hesitant.

 

"Not really, but there is a slim chance they might succeed and if not, we will continue to wear them down at least. We must not give them time to recover," he responded. "Go prepare his vampires and demons. They attack tomorrow and I have a ceremony to prepare to ensure an eclipse happens tomorrow," he ordered before he turned away, as his second bowed and rushed out.

 

+++

 

(Croft vacation house)

 

Xander smiled as he watched Prue and Lara argue over something or other, he knew it would never get serious. The bond would never allow such a thing to happen between them, both were now in their nightgowns so he could see their figures more easily and unable to stop himself he got up and quickly moved towards both of them. Drawing them both into heated kisses stopped their argument cold. Lara's hand reaching down and grabbing him made him moan before he was pushed back onto the bed and Prue quickly went to work in removing his trousers and boxers.

 

Lara shrugged out of her nightgown and moved onto the bed, kissing her way up his body before she captured him in another heated kiss. He could only moan as Prue took him in her mouth. He sometimes wondered what he had done to deserve two such beautiful girls.

 

The next ten minutes were almost a blur to him, but when Prue suddenly went from sucking him to mounting him he almost passed out from the sensations. Lara continued to tease him with kisses or offering her breasts for him to play with. Prue increased the pace and a few minutes later he exploded within her and a second later she followed him in reaching her climax.

 

She fell off him, but was quickly replaced by Lara. He did not even hesitate to match her pace and leaned up to nibble and suck her nipples and breasts, making her moan in pleasure.

 

Prue slowly recovered, sat up again and engaged Lara in a steamy kiss which excited Xander all the more and he increased the pace. Rolling them so he was now on top allowed Prue to attack Lara's breasts, whilst all she could do in return was moan and run her hands through Prue's hair. They hit their climax at the same time, crying out the others names, before he collapsed next to her. Prue curled up into Lara who in turn curled up against Xander. He easily brought them closer with his arm and felt the last of his tension bleed off.

 

"That was fun," Prue finally spoke and both Xander and Lara could tell she had a smile on her face.

 

"It always is," Lara responded. "But our love making always seems more intense after our lives have been in danger," she noted with an amused tone.

 

"We are all adrenaline junkies, so that should come as no surprise," Xander finally spoke up, as he sat up and stretched. "Our emotions and nerves are closer to the surface after a near death event," he stated, as he got up and headed for the shower.

 

Lara and Prue exchanged another amused glanced as neither could refute what Alex had said. One of the reasons they got on so well after being bonded was the fact they enjoyed putting their lives on the line during their various missions and other events. It was a challenge to them, none of them had super strength like Buffy and apart from Prue had no magical powers either. They relied more on their own skills to come through the dangerous events they usually ended up in.

 

Both women got up and joined him the shower enjoying another session of love making, before they cleaned up and changed. They then headed to the kitchen and made themselves something to eat. Xander decided to come armed to their meeting tomorrow with Harry and his friends. Just in case something else came after them. Lara and Prue both agreed. They had a cup of tea before heading for bed again.

 

+++

 

(Café Madrid, next day)

 

Harry looked around the café as he, Cho and Katie arrived for their meeting with Xander and his friends. He was very wary of something or someone else attacking them. Cho was just as uneasy, she had already lost her entire family during the war against Voldemort and Dumbledore and she did not want to lose anyone else she loved, especially Harry.

 

"Relax Harry," Katie finally spoke up. "I know we have to be on our guard, but we do not need to go overboard," she advised as she took her seat. "Xander and his lovers are not a threat to us, we already know this," she continued, as Cho also sat down. "We do not know yet if someone or something is hunting us and until we do, let's try and enjoy ourselves," she finished.

 

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before he reluctantly nodded and sat down as well. He knew he was letting this get to him and it was spoiling their vacation. "Sorry Katie, but you know how I get when we are threatened," he responded with a grim smile.

 

"Yes I do, it is one of the reasons I love you," Katie replied, placing her hand on top of his. "However at this point in time you need to relax and try and be more easy going, other wise we may ruin the trust we are slowly building with Xander and his women," she advised, as gently as she could.

 

Harry nodded his head in agreement and turned to summon the waiter. He wanted to order something to drink, while they waited for Xander and his two friends. A few minutes later he noted Xander, Lara and Prue heading for them, he leaned back and took a small gulp from his drink, wishing it was a firewhiskey instead of wine.

 

Xander kept an eye out for any signs of trouble, but so far everything seemed normal to him. He knew that could be deceptive as he had learned in Sunnydale. Lara and Prue flanked him, just as ready for another fight as he was. They each took a seat across from Harry, Cho and Katie and quickly ordered something to drink, as the waiter arrived at their table.

 

Prue noted that the Café was pretty empty at the moment, but then again it was slightly early. She looked over Harry and the two women and noted that they seemed just as nervous or tense as she and her lovers were.

 

"So Harry, do you think we are being hunted?" Xander asked, deciding to get right down to business.

 

"It's possible," Harry replied, thankful Xander was not going to try and do any small talk before getting to the point. "We've been attacked twice now, each time when we were all together. That at least seems a little more than just coincidence to me," he added.

 

"Agreed," Xander said with a nod of his head. "However we took precautions to ensure we could not be tracked before we came here," he pointed out.

 

Harry and Katie exchanged glances as this piece of information changed how they saw events. "So did we, if we are being tracked by means we do not yet know of, we could be in deep shit," he finally replied, turning back to face Xander.

"We do not know yet we are being tracked," Lara cut in, trying to bring the conversation back to a more normal level. "Yes the two attacks before could be seen as far more than just a coincidence Harry, however we have no proof the demon or your school rival were acting on anyone's orders but their own right now," she pointed out.

 

"I agree with Lara," Cho put in. "Draco could have bribed someone for our location. We may have an untrustworthy person in our midst back home," she went on. "As for the demon on the plane that could have been pure luck," she stated.

 

Harry considered this for a few seconds before shaking his head and dismissing it: he knew his followers were loyal to him, not out of fear like with Voldemort or awe like with Dumbledore, but because he fought not just for himself, but for them as well. The idea that anyone especially someone in the clan could and would betray him was just too much, no something else was at work here, he was sure.

 

Before he could speak he noted Xander's sudden look of shock and then worry as he looked up towards the sun, Lara and Prue soon had the same expressions on their faces. He quickly spun around and was horrified to see the sun vanish behind the moon in a solar eclipse, this put the entire area they were into darkness.

 

"This is not supposed to be happening," Cho stated, as she jumped to her feet followed the others, "Another solar eclipse is not supposed to happen for another three years," she protested.

 

"Someone is using magic to do this," Prue spoke up, as she looked around: "It would have to be old magic, maybe a ritual, but it can be done," she added.

 

Lara took this in and pulled her pistols just in case. She quickly noted Xander and pulled his sword and was taking sniffs of the air, clearly using the hyena traits left in him to see if anything was close by.

 

Harry and Katie pulled their wands and began to cast detection spells, but so far nothing showed up, Cho finally pulled her own wand just as the sounds of something or someone running reached them.

 

They all turned to see a group of vampires appear, followed soon after by seven very powerful looking demons. Xander looked them over and cursed, wishing he had brought more weapons. Finally another figure stepped into view and Xander knew just from his profile who it was. He cursed again, wishing he had staked the fucker when he last had a chance instead of letting him go at Buffy's command, because at the time they were working with the git against another greater threat.

 

"Spike, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked.

 

"Someone wants you dead, droopy," Spike replied, as he took a deep drag from his cig. "Not just you, but your girls and your new friends," he added, confidently in the odds being in his favour, as there was no slayer around to help him this time. "I don't know why, don't care either, but for a chance to inflict some emotional pain on Summers, well I couldn't refuse," he went on with a chuckle.

 

Lara didn't wait for him to finish his speech, they now knew someone was after them and that was all they needed. She raised her weapons and opened fire, glad she had packed the demon killers her armourer had created for them. She scored seven directs hits on two of the demons, sending them to the ground in a pool of black blood.

 

Prue quickly unleashed her gift knocking the vampires backwards, which allowed Harry and Katie to use the flame and solar light curses, burning a couple of the vampires to ash, making them scream in agony before they disintegrated.

 

Xander attacked Spike, this time intent of ending the life of the vampire who had two slayer kills to his name and had almost killed him and his friends multiple times. Spike easily dodged the first attack, causing his sword to sail harmlessly over his head. He spat the cig he was smoking out and dropped into a fighting stance. Xander matched him and waited for an attack, he did not have to wait long and Spike lunged at him. He side stepped the charge and brought his sword down in a sweeping arc, cutting into Spike's exposed back and making him howl in pain. He ducked another wide swing and then thrust the butt of his sword into the blond vampire's jaw, knocking him backwards.

 

Lara continued to fire on the demons, keeping them away from the others aided and covered by Cho, who used numerous spells to either keep them back or inflict damage, running empty she quickly released the clips and loaded new ones, having trained for quickly reloads. She was ready to go in seven seconds and quickly went back to firing. She hit one of the demons in the eyes and neck, whilst Cho hit another with the slicing spell, cutting right into the things neck. She ignored the head coming of the demon and turned to the last of the demons who charged her. She waited until almost the last second before firing, sending the bullets directly into the demon's brain in a shower of black blood.

 

"Nicely done," Cho commented with a smile.

 

"Had a lot of practice," Lara responded with her own smile. "Now lets help Prue, Harry and Katie with these vampires, leave the leader for Alex they have a history," she suggested.

 

"I kind of noticed that," Cho said in agreement. "Kind of like the deal with Draco," she added, as they moved to cover Katie and the others.

 

"Sort of, but somewhat more personal I would say," Lara shot back, as she raised her guns and opened fire again, cutting down two vampires in quick succession. "Spike has almost killed Alex and his friends numerous times, including me and Prue. Alex takes that kind of thing very personal," she explained.

 

"Well we just found something your Alex has in common with Harry," Katie put in, as she caught another of the vamps right in his privates with a blasting curse.

 

The vampire dropped to the floor trying to stem the flow of blood from his destroyed privates. Harry spared him only a small glance, before he used the cutting curse to decapitate him, ending his misery. Prue unleashed her gift again, sending another of the creatures into the window of the café. Katie moved close and dusted it, before it could rejoin the fight with another solar light spell.

 

Xander ignored the wound he took in the side from Spike's claws and just barely dodged the strike aimed at taking his head off. He waited for his chance and then Spike over extended himself on his next move, he brought his sword right up into the vampire's chest, much to Spike's surprise.

 

"Over confidence has always been your problem Spike," Xander told him with a smile. "Now where is this person who wants us dead?" he asked, as Harry finished off the last of Spike's attack group and then joined him.

 

"Sorry droops, I won't be telling you shit," Spike said, trying to ignore the pain he felt from the sword imbedded in him. "Find him yourself," he spat.

 

Xander shrugged and with a glance at Prue who quickly used her magic to keep Spike in place, he removed his sword and then took the supposed great vampire's head off and watched in satisfaction, as he dusted.

 

"We should leave, we'll go to my place and finish our conversation now that we know a bit more," Harry said, as he prepared a portkey for them all.

 

The sounds of approaching police sirens soon reached them, but a few seconds later they were all gone from the area. In the chaos no one was watching to see where they went. The bodies of the demons burst into flame and soon vanished and all the vampires left behind was dust, which left a very confused police team at the crime scene.

 

However the small group of Aurors which were also at the scene knew that magic had been involved. The head Auror, the same one from the palace fight, swore as he realised he had missed the chance to capture whoever had been involved in that fight and the damage it caused.

 

+++

 

(Darkened room)

 

He looked up as his second returned and just by looking at his face knew he came with bad news. Not that he was surprised the vampire had failed in is mission. Spike had been expendable as it was. Using Spike had been a long shot, oh well he would just have to pick a better pawn next time. Still a side effect of all this was the Spanish police and Aurors were now searching for Potter, Harris and their friends, even if they did not know exactly who it was they were after. That at least made his efforts so far worth it.

 

"I know Jackson, Spike and his group failed," he said, stalling his second from reporting. "No matter, we might have better luck next time," he added, as he downed a shot of whiskey and then leaned back in his seat.

 

"Yes master," was all Jackson could say in response, before he turned and quickly left the office.  
The End


End file.
